


Dalmatian Senses # 2 - "Taste"

by TilDawnTomorrow



Series: Dalmatian Senses [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: Even with food all around them, there was only one thing Roxy seemed to want a taste of...





	Dalmatian Senses # 2 - "Taste"

“Roxy!”

“Dolly!” 

The two girl dogs called as they made a run for one another, past the trees and passersby, until they stopped to meet muzzle to muzzle.

Roxy received her Dalmatian friend with a friendly lick. Slobbery, but Dolly had grown used to it. Who was she to blame her best friend for being so affectionate?

“Hey, girl!” Dolly greeted. “Looks like somebody’s excited today.”

“Well why wouldn’t I be?” Roxy smiled. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week. I was nervous about it at first, but seeing you so thrilled about it now, I feel ready!”

Dolly was a little confused at her friend’s overexcitement. But then again, this was Roxy. Most likely she was just being her usual, joy-filled self. She loved that about her. “Well then. Are you ready?”

“Wuh, what?” Roxy stammered. She glanced at her surroundings, nervous by the amount of people, animal and human-wise, that surrounded them. “R-right now? And right h-here?!”

“Well duh, when and where else?” Dolly inquired. Her friend’s reaction was more getting more and more puzzling.

“Um…ok!” Roxy caved in sheepishly. “Um, so, you wanna get started?”

Dolly tilted her head, unable to comprehend the source of her friend’s unease. Was there something about today’s crowd that caused it? Well, if taking the lead on their activity could somehow alleviate it, then she was happy to help her out. “Alright, sure.”

Dolly stood next to Roxy, pulling her close. “Roxy.” She turned around and gestured at the sight in front of them, their reason for being here today. “Food truck day is finally here!”

Food stands, food carts and crowds of people flocking around them, gorging themselves in all they could eat. “Burgers, tacos, pretzels. All that junk humans feast on.” As she explained, a particularly careless man passed by, dropping next to Dolly a small portion of his kebab, without him even noticing.

“And whatever they drop, it’s for us dogs to eat.” She shoved the fallen food into her mouth, gave it a few chews before satisfyingly swallowing. “Man, Dylan would go insane if he saw me doing that.” 

“…oh.” Roxy replied, not sharing any of the enthusiasm. “You meant…that.”

“Well yeah! It’s only what we’ve been waiting for all week.” Dolly stared ahead, eyes sparkling in excitement. A world of unhealthy, yet delicious food awaited her. “It’s what dreams are made of, Roxy! Can you believe it?” 

“Um.” Roxy struggled to respond. Her mood couldn’t be any more mismatched from Dolly’s. “Yeah. I mean, of course.” She grinned, but there was something not genuine about it. “Yipee. Food.”

“Roxy?” Dolly’s mood flattened. Something was going on with her friend and it was starting to worry her. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh? Oh, no no no!” The rottweiler quickly dismissed. “Never mind me. I just…” Roxy shook herself out of her sour mood. Her best friend had been clearly looking forward to this and she couldn’t ruin it for her. “Come on, Dolly! Just lead the way!”

“If you say, so.” Dolly hesitantly responded, uncertain if something really troubled her friend. But once more, she hoped food would change things for the better. “Alright, Roxy. Let’s dig in!”

Confidently, Dolly took a few steps forward, her eyes darting from stand to stand, from person to person. Who would be the first careless patron to drop her a treat? The anticipation was making her hungry.

In her excitement, Dolly did not pay attention to the trail of flying mustard heading, from the bottle of a clumsy eater, straight on her direction.

“Dolly!” Roxy tried to warn her. “Watch-“

But there was just no way she could have saved her friend’s hindquarters for being stained by the sauce. “…out”

Dolly turned around, gasping at the sight of her now yellow, condimented rear.

Was she glad her family wasn’t around to hear her bark “What the FUCK!?” 

Dolly tried to shake off as much as she could. To her dismay, the mustard had already glued itself to her fur. “Oh dog. Oh dog!” She started to panic. “This is not good!”

She ran off in haste, with no particular destination except away from the crowd.

“Dolly!” Roxy called for her, before giving chase.

She eventually caught up with Dolly behind a tree at a vacant spot in the park. The sight of her distressed friend deeply disturbed the Rottweiler. “It’s not so bad Dolly. We can go wash it out at the pond.”

“With all those dogs, and their humans watching?” She quivered. “I can’t do that, Roxy!”

“Then what about going home?”

“That’d be worse!” She dreaded. “There’s no way I’ll avoid my siblings. I’m gonna be talk in the house – no! The entire neighborhood, for months!” She dropped down, emotionally wrecked. “This is bad, Roxy. Really bad…”

Roxy knew she wasn’t the best at problem solving. But for her friend’s sake, she had to think of a solution, quickly.

“I can clean it off for ya.”

“…you can what now?”

“Clean it off. You know…” She said shakily. She was starting to regret that offer, but it was too late take it back. “Lick it off, maybe?”

“Umm, Roxy.” Dolly said, ambivalent. “You do know where all this mustard is, right?”

“I-I won’t tell anyone!” Roxy began to insist. “I’ll make it quick and easy. And no one will look at us here. Promise!” Aware of how pushy she was sounding, she took a step back. “I mean, if you’re ok with that…”

Dolly was iffy about the idea. But this was her best friend here, just offering help in the best way she knew. She could trust her with her life. She saw no reason not to have faith in her now.

Dolly laid on her back. Without giving it much thought, she suddenly spread herself open as much as she could, letting every inch to be cleaned exposed. “Quick and easy, alright, Roxy?”

Roxy wasn’t expecting such an explicit sight so out of the blue. Awed, she stared. Her mouth began to water more than usual.

“Roxy?”

The Rottweiler shook herself out of her trance. “Quick and easy. Promise.” She leaned her muzzle close to her friend’s nethers. “Ready, Dolly?”

Dolly just nodded, bracing herself.

Roxy dove herself in, giving her friend’s left thigh a big, sloppy lick.

Dolly bit her lips. It felt strange. Tingly for sure. She just closed her eyes and let Roxy do her thing.

Roxy moved on to the rest of her leg. Slowly. She made sure to slurp every trace of the mustard, something her taste buds weren’t quite fond of. Strangely, it was the taste of Dolly herself, beneath the thick substance, which pleased her the most.

After a ticklish job on her hind paws, Dolly felt his entire right leg free from the invading condiment. Roxy’s slobber made a strangely tolerable replacement.

“Alright, Roxy. That one’s done.” Dolly said. “You can move on to-“

“Wait. Dolly.” Roxy interrupted, in between her licks, even in places that were already clean. “Gotta. Make. Sure.”

“Uh, o-ok.” The Dalmatian didn’t object. She had to trust Roxy knew what she was doing.

After an unnecessary delay, Roxy finally moved on to the left leg, making a hastier work than she did with the other one. Rather than going back and forth, she began to lick on random places. “Hmm.” The Rottweiler softly murmured. “Tasty.”

Was she talking about the mustard? Neither was sure.

“Heh, you know, Roxy.” Dolly smirked. “You kinda sound like you’re enjoying this.”

Roxy gave no response, focused on her task. Licking, licking, licking. Even in spots that Dolly knew were clean already. It was almost unsettling.

“Roxy?” Dolly tried to get her friend’s attention, but to no avail. All she got in return were her focused mutters in between her licks, which she noticed were trailing off dangerously close to her groin.

“Roxy!” She called, alarmed. But the larger, more powerful Rottweiler had her practically pinned down and could do nothing to stop her from finally reaching her genitals. “Roxy, what are y-AAH!”

Dolly jolted. Roxy’s tongue was now doing a full onslaught on her sex. She clenched her teeth, trying to contain her gasps. “Roxy, s-stop!” She demanded in vain.

The Rottweiler’s frenzy continued, driving Dolly closer and closer to the edge. The Dalmatian dug her claws on the dirt. Part of her was bracing herself for the impending climax.

Yet in her confusion, she was driven to put it to halt. “I SAID STOP!”

Her cries finally heard, Roxy opened her eyes and gasped once she caught wind of what she had done.

“Oh my dog!” Roxy fretted, turning away and burying her face on her paws. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Dolly sat up. Though her wet crotch still burned from stimuli, her focus shifted on Roxy, now sobbing, ashamed.

Dolly stood beside her. “What happened there, Rox?” She worriedly inquired. “You seemed so out of it. Is there something I need to know?”

Wiping her tears, Roxy responded. “Dolly…remember that talk we had weeks ago? At your brother’s tree house?’”

Dolly was at a loss, but tried her darnest to recall such conversation. “I think I do.” She stated, pensive. “Yeah. I remember now. You were telling me there was something you’ve always been curious about. Something about ‘eating out’. I thought you were talking about the food trucks, so I-“ Putting two and two together, she figured out the source of her friend’s problem. “…oh.”

Roxy just nodded. “I…I thought you understood what I meant. That’s what I was so excited for today.” She looked down, incapable of looking at her friend. “But I got so caught up. Dog, I feel so awful now…”

Dolly too was feeling pretty foolish. She must have done something very wrong to somehow misinterpret what her friend told her. Still, she had a nagging question that couldn’t get out of her thoughts.

“Why me, Roxy?”

“Because,” Roxy began, “you’re my best friend, Dolly. I trust you more than anyone in the world.” She grinned nervously, struggling to let out her next words. “And uh…I think you’re pretty hot.”

Dolly’s face became red.

“Don’t get me wrong, I still see you as a friend.” Roxy explained herself. “But, I-I don’t know. I’ve always had this fantasy of getting frisky with you, and…I felt happy when I thought you were cool with it.”

Dolly rubbed the back of her neck, flustered. This was plenty of information to process. If only she had been paying more attention, she wouldn’t have been so shocked to find about this.

But she couldn’t bring herself to feel upset about it. In fact, she started to find it flattering.

“So, how, um…how do I taste?”

Roxy turned around to face Dolly, who was trying to cover her blushing cheeks.

“Like a nice, salty dog treat.” She answered earnestly.

Dolly giggled at such straightforward statement. She just couldn’t get mad at her. Roxy’s just so adorable when gets passionate about something. She’d do anything to maintain that warm smile in her muzzle.

“You know, Roxy.” Dolly started. “I just realized…I haven’t eaten anything since we got here.”

Dolly stood in front of the Rottweiler, holding her paws against the latter’s chest. “And think I’ve built one hell of appetite.”

“D-Dolly?”

Dolly gently shoved her friend, making her lay on her back, before she climbed up on top of her. “So how about you?” She proposed as she turned herself around, presenting herself once more to the rottweiler, and winked. “Still hungry for a nice, salty treat?”

Eyes beaming with euphoria, Roxy drew out the happiest smile, before treating herself once again to Dolly’s crotch.

“Hnng, dog!” Dolly gasped, now appreciating the power of Roxy’s big, sloppy tongue.

She couldn’t tell if it was her arousal or her appetite, but with her head now resting between Roxy’s thighs, she found her friend’s larger, already wet sex incredibly inviting.

“Bon apetit.” She exclaimed, wetting her lips before pressing her tongue against the nice, salty treat that was Roxy’s pussy.

While in the end, it hadn't done much to quench their actual hunger, the two friend agreed their first meal that day was the best they ever had, and would be happy to serve each other again.


End file.
